canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheldon J. Plankton (The SpongeBob Musical)
Sheldon J. Plankton is a character in the two and a half hour Broadway stage musical show "The SpongeBob Musical", a very brightly colorful, whimsical, creative, and bubbly musical delight that captures the spirit of the 11-minute episodes of the SpongeBob cartoon without literally recreating it, and is reimagined for the theatre as all new and original humanized and universal story in a sound effect–heavy live-action cartoon world with well thought out costume designs that add more depth to the human representations of the beloved characters and a score made up of catchy infectious original song singles that dabble in a variety of musical genres, including hip-hop, emo, gospel, and a sea shanty, which were written by popular artists, who are an array of different songwriters with top music talent – including Steven Tyler and Joe Perry of Aerosmith, Lady Antebellum, Cyndi Lauper, Panic! At The Disco, John Legend, TI, They Might Be Giants, Rage Against The Machine, Sara Bareilles, David Bowie, Brian Eno, The Flaming Lips, The Dirty Projectors, Plain White T’s, Yolanda Adams, Jonathan Coulton, and Alex Ebert of Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros. About him In the musical, Plankton is portrayed by actor Wesley Taylor as a human in casual clothing with a really creative silhouette as a nod to the original species of his cute and itty-bitty anthro 2D animated cartoon micro-organism planktonic copepod counterpart with one beady eye, who is much tinier than the other characters in Bikini Bottom. He wears an outfit that simply pays homage to the character's look, which consists of looking like a James Bond villain with two Steven Seagal-like samurai braided black ponytails in place of his cartoon counterpart's antennae, an evil-looking eyepatch, a gorgeous green suit that pays homage to Dr. Evil, a Nehru jacket, a pair of Nike Airs sneakers, and some Will Farrell as Ron Burgundy energy, which makes him sexier and more animalistic, instead of decking himself out in a cheap knock-off big foam shape mascot-esque character costume body suit with a big full head mask. This version of Plankton does not imitate Doug Lawrence's voice and is not a carbon copy of his original cartoon counterpart, who is an evil character and has engaged in the unusual act of kindness in the name of personal gain by pretending to be in a friendship with SpongeBob, so he could attempt to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula and ruin Mr. Krabs' business, but uses the DNA of the cartoon character to bring his own realistic live-action and fully-fleshed human version of the character to life. Although, he is still a planktonic copepod, he has some anthropomorphism and appears more human with some adjustments, because beneath Plankton's hard shell of a Napoleon complex, due to wanting fast food domination, he is a sympathetic anti-hero, who actually has a quite insecure and sappy soft side with tenderness and heart which shows that really loves his wife, Karen, who is not a 1950’s housewife type, who looks like she came out of a Betty Crocker magazine, but a pointed glasses-wearing secretary type with a large purple beehive hairdo, who wears a metal dress, and later becomes a sexy robot lady who looks like a space vixen in those 1950s sci-fi movies. After his evil plan fails, he's touched by SpongeBob's words of encouragement and joins the rest of the cast for "Best Day Ever" and the finale. These traits show Plankton as a much more three-dimensional and likeable character, because he shows actual concern and human qualities, which is different from the cartoon. As a result of this, the producers had to capture what was human and identifiable among him, and think about how he could move and look like the iconic character we recognize, and this is the reason why the familiar planktonic copepod looks distinctly more human and retains his human features. In addition to this, he uses a plush toy finger puppet of the cartoon version of Plankton to help the audience adjust their eyes to bring the human interpretation to life on stage. The gallery of pictures Plankton character description 2.png Plankton character description.png Sheldon Plankton concept art.png